Liberty Island MJ12 lab
Liberty Island MJ12 Lab, or UNATCO MJ12 Lab, is a laboratory complex located on the 4th level of UNATCO Headquarters. Background The Majestic 12 Lab created under UNATCO Headquarters is one of the major Majestic 12 facilities worldwide. It appears in the intro sequence with Bob Page referring to it as ''"Our biochem corpus...". ''The lab is strictly protected, the door leading to it can only be accessed in-game from the inside. The lab allows dispersal of biological warfare by UNATCO against the population. Overview The facility consists of three levels, although the upper and lower levels are very small. The player wakes up in a Detention cell, located between Robot Maintenance and the Command Center. From there, you can get to the exit of the lab and the laboratory area. The laboratory area includes the Nanotech Lab (right side of the corridor), Medical Lab (end of the corridor) and a containment cell for holding Karkians (in front of the Medical Lab). The Armory of the compound is located behind the Robot Maintenance (far left of the picture) Detention This is the area where JC Denton wakes up in a detention cell. In addition to his cell, there are three more: one containing a dead body of a NSF terrorist and a medical bot, the second holding a living terrorist named Miguel, and the third contains a crate and 2 packs of soy food. This area is patrolled by a single guard and has one security camera. Robot Maintenance Used for stashing and maintaining security bots. It has three levels: first, where a repair bot is located; second, used for bot holding; and the third, guard quarters and security hub. The Armory can be accessed from the first level. Armory Warehouse for all the lab's weaponry. It's a large square room inside a corridor patrolled by two military bots, which can be disabled through the security hub inside. A secondary goal includes visiting the armory to retrieve your lost inventory. Your items are located on the shelves on Level 1; Level 2 holds ammunition and weaponry of the lab. The armory contains a guard and a camera. Command Center Main security hub and guard quarters of the lab. The windows in the room are destructible, but will trigger an alarm. The corridor outside is patrolled by guards and dobermans and leads to the compound exit. All other areas of the facitlity can also be accessed from the Command Center. Nanotech Lab Laboratory used for nanotechnology studies and a holding area for Greasels. It has a security camera and a medical bot. The Greasel cages can be opened by accessing a computer in the lab. An augmentation canister can be found there. Nanotech lab also has 2 interesting images: Greasel anatomy and Walton Simons' augmentation overview. Medical Lab Lab where either Paul Denton or his body can be found. There is also a medical bot there. It holds information about the nano-killswitches. A Karkian containment cell is located in front of the lab. The cell doors may be opened from outside. Gallery DeusEx 2013-01-07 18-32-57-59.jpg|Detention cell DeusEx 2013-01-07 18-34-23-39.jpg|Nanotech Lab DeusEx 2013-01-07 18-36-54-40.jpg|Command Center DeusEx 2013-01-07 18-37-17-57.jpg|Compound exit DeusEx 2013-01-07 18-38-50-79.jpg|Armory DeusEx 2013-01-07 18-38-12-28.jpg|Robot Maintenance MJ12lab_medical.jpg|Medical Lab LibertyIsland_MJ12lab_map.jpg|Map of the MJ12 lab MJ12NanotechLabGreasel.jpg|Greasel hiding under the nanotech lab Category:Deus Ex locations Category:MJ12 Category:UNATCO